Mort au tournant
by Kisanatsu
Summary: Rei engage une nouvelle partie, saurez-vous trouver qui est le loup ?
1. Prologue: D'une simple rencontre

Hello fans de Doubt!

J'ai lu ce magnifique manga il y a quelques temps et l'envie était trop prenante d'en faire une fiction alors voilà!

Bonne lecture! :)

Prologue : D'un simple rendez-vous...

Aidan fit les derniers mètres accompagné de Rei, une fille en fauteuil roulant. Ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous où visiblement personne n'était encore là. Il s'agissait d'une large place pavée avec quelques murs pour l'encadrer. Le jeune homme passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blond platine. Il constata :

-Nous sommes les premiers.

Rei hocha la tête silencieusement en triturant machinalement le jouet lapin pendu -littéralement- à son téléphone portable. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, une fille à couettes rousses les rejoignit avec un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

-Bonjour, vous joue également à Doubt ? Je m'appelle Mikan Shuichi.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire et les présenta, lui et son amie :

-Je suis Aidan Aizawa et mon amie est...

-Rei, compléta simplement celle-ci.

Peu après, deux autres personnes arrivèrent. Une fille brune et un garçon aux cheveux noir de corbeau. Ils se présentèrent à leur tour :

-Salut ! Je suis Sakura Kôsuke, c'est moi qui perd dés le début à chaque partie, vous voyez ? Déclara la brunette.

-Akira, lâcha le garçon aux cheveux noirs, je suis son frère.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots, Rei remarqua :

-Le dernier joueur tarde à arriver...

Mikan eut l'air légèrement embarrassée :

-Oui euh... Yori est toujours en retard.

En effet, bien après tout le monde, un jeune homme châtain à la barbe naissante les rejoignit.

-Yo les gens ! J'm'appelle Yori Takasuki !

Ils se présentèrent à leur tour puis Rei proposa :

-Si nous faisions connaissance ailleurs ? Dans un café par exemple... Je veux dire... il fait un peu froid vous voyez...

Ils acceptèrent et se rendirent dans un bar non loin. Ils commandèrent quelques boissons puis allèrent discuter dans la partie arrière du bâtiment qui comprenait des jeux comme le billard ou les fléchettes. Cet endroit semblait étrangement vide de monde.

Les six personnes qui venaient de se donner rendez-vous jouaient tous au même jeu : Rabbit Doubt. Les règles consistaient à découvrir qui était le loup parmi les lapins en essayant de ne pas mourir avant.

-Au fait, demanda Mikan, qui était le loup lors de la dernière partie ? Je n'ai rien vu venir et je suis morte dés le début !

-C'était Aidan, répondit simplement Rei, il est fort quand il s'agit d'être le loup.

-Pas tant que ça tu sais, remarqua le blond embarrassé, je trouve que Yori est bien plus astucieux...

-Ah tu te trompes ! Déclara malicieusement Mikan. Lui il est victime de favoritisme !

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis dans mon dos petite fripouille ? Plaisanta celui-ci en assaillant sa partenaire avec des chatouilles.

Celle-ci s'enfuit en courant ce qui déclencha une crise de fou rire. Seul Akira fit la tête. Rei le remarqua et demanda :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais qui la fit se recroqueviller au fin fond de son fauteuil roulant. Sakura lui jeta un regard de reproche puis expliqua :

-Il se précipite souvent et il perd très rapidement, donc il fait la tête.

-Pas la peine d'en donner l'explication ! Râla son frère.

Ils finirent l'après midi en plaisanta puis Akira déclara :

-Je vais prendre l'air.

Il s'effaça du groupe qui continua à discuter et sympathiser lorsque Sakura remarqua :

-Il en met du temps... je vais voir ce qu'il fait...

Elle s'en alla à son tour et les quatre compagnons restant reprirent leurs discussions animées.

-Aidan que vas-tu faire plus tard ? Questionna Mikan.

-Je penche plutôt pour la médecine et toi ? Répondit celui-ci.

-J'entrerais dans la police ! Déclara-t-elle avec force tout en faisant semblant de zigouiller un méchant imaginaire avec une arme à feu.

Soudain Yori se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre puis remarqua :

-Oh là là... je crois que je vais passer aux toilettes...

Aidan eut un petit rire puis déclara :

-Oui je crois que moi aussi je vais y aller !

Les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent, il ne resta plus que Rei et Mikan. Celle-ci demanda, visiblement d'une grande curiosité :

-Rei qu'est-ce que tu préfères être dans Doubt ? Le loup ou le lapin.

-Le loup, répondit celle-ci sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je trouve son rôle fascinant !

Elles continuèrent un moment leur discussion puis le noir total s'installa dans l'esprit de chacun des six membres du groupe.

Vala vala! Une idée quand au loup? Des soupçons? Qui Rei a-t-elle désigné? Mystère mystère...

Une 'tite review? :3


	2. Chapitre 1:à l'enfer assuré!

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant!(et en retard mais bon tant pis hein...). Tout d'abord merci de vos review! Je pensais ne pas en avoir parce que il y a très peu de fic (françaises) sur Doubt. Bref vos review...**

**Kyuya: Ben je me suis dit que Rei commençait ses jeux à peu près de la même manière, pour elle l'intérêt c'est de semer le trouble dans les esprits. Et réciproquement, pour moi l'intérêt, c'est de faire durer le suspense le plus longtemps possible avant de vous dire qui est le loup^^**

**Zorororonoa-kun: C'est vrai qu'on sait déjà que Rei est la coupable... enfin c'est normal puisque tout ceux(ou presque) qui viennent lire des fic sur Doubt sont au courant. Eh oui le but de cette fic c'est que le lecteur devine qui est le loup(en gros j'ai intérêt à faire gaffe à ce que j'écris histoire de pas me faire piégée moi-même comme une nouille)**

**Bonne affreuse lecture!**

Chapitre 1 : … à l'enfer assuré !

Aidan se réveilla avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Il s'assit, ne se sentant pas encore capable de tenir debout, puis observant les alentours. Il y avait dans la pièce délabré deux personnes en plus de lui : Akira et Mikan. Il secoua un peu celle-ci pour qu'elle reprenne conscience puis demanda :

-Mikan, sais-tu où nous sommes ?

La jeune fille rousse regarda autours d'elle avec un air effaré puis bégaya :

-N... non... je ne me souviens de rien...

Akira s'approcha d'eux puis remarqua :

-J'ai l'impression que nous avons été assommés... et drogués.

-Mais... pourquoi ? Demanda Aidan, désorienté.

Le brun secoua la tête et haussa les épaules.

-Si je le savais...

Le blond se releva et aida Mikan à faire de même, celle-ci le remercia d'une voix chevrotante puis dit :

-Il faut explorer les alentours.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et s'activèrent à rechercher une sortie. Aidan poussa une porte au hasard qui découvrit une pièce sombre. Il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur et alluma l'interrupteur. La lumière se fit et il resta pétrifié devant ce qu'il vit.

Le corps de Rei, ensanglanté, se trouvait pendu à la lampe du plafond. Le sang encore frais coulait le long du corps de la jeune fille et s'écrasait avec un son macabre.

Aidan recula précipitamment, un cri étouffé dans sa gorge. Il trébucha et se cogna l'épaule contre la porte en tombant à la renverse. Il hurla d'horreur tandis que Mikan et Akira le rejoignait prestement. La rousse eut un petit gémissement étouffé et tomba à genoux, les larmes dans les yeux. Akira ferma violemment la pièce avec un air profondément dégoûté.

Le blond s'écarta des autres mais fut prit de convulsions et son estomac se vida par terre. Mikan semblait extrêmement pâle et pas loin de faire exactement la même chose. Akira frappa violemment la porte du pied et jura :

-Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ?!

Il s'acharna encore un peu contre le fer usagé lorsque des cris étouffés attirèrent leur attention. Aidan se dirigea vers l'origine de ce son qui provenait visiblement d'une pièce adjacente puis pesta :

-Ça ne s'ouvre pas !

Akira s'approcha à son tour puis remarqua :

-Tu as vu le dispositif électronique à côté ? On dirait qu'il faut un code... un peu comme un code barre dans les magasins...

-Quelque chose comme ça ? Demanda Mikan derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et elle leur montra sa main. Celle-ci comprenait un code barre qui semblait imprimé dessus. Akira s'écarta pour la laisser passer et elle plaqua sa paume contre le dispositif. La porte se déverrouilla et ils purent l'ouvrirent. Celle-ci céda facilement contre un poids extérieur et une brune tomba devant eux, haletante.

-Sakura ! S'exclama Mikan.

Elle aida celle-ci à se relever et son frère demanda :

-Sakura, te souviens-tu de quelque chose ? Du moindre indice concernant ton enlèvement ?

Celle-ci secoua négativement la tête, Mikan remarqua :

-Dans ce cas si tu es là... il ne reste plus qu'à trouver Yori...

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, objecta Sakura, il reste Rei aussi.

La jeune rousse pâlit à vue d'œil et Aidan lâcha :

-R... Rei est... morte...

Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ? Comment ? Attendez ça veut dire que... peut-être que... nous... nous allons aussi...

Elle paniquait complètement, Akira lui prit les épaules et déclara d'une voix forte :

-Arrêtes de paniquer Sakura ! Pour le moment il faut sortir d'ici !

La jeune fille acquiesça lentement puis se tut complètement. Aidan remarqua :

-Il faudrait fouiller la pièce d'où tu viens Sakura, on trouvera peut-être un moyen de sortir...

-Attends ! S'écria celle-ci. Je voudrais voir où est... où est le corps de Rei !

-Mais...

Elle lui lança un regard si appuyé qu'il ne commença même pas sa phrase. Il lui désigna la porte que Akira avait violemment fermé tout à l'heure. Le battant céda facilement, il n'y avait aucun dispositif électronique à côté. Sakura poussa un petit gémissement :

-Oh mon Dieu...

Elle tomba à genoux puis vit quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas remarqué avant :

-''Mort au menteur'' mais c'est...

Akira la rejoignit pour voir de quoi elle parlait, Aidan et Mikan refusèrent de regarder de nouveau le corps pendu.

En lettres de sang, quelques centimètres en dessous des pieds de Rei, se trouvait le message caractéristique de Doubt « Mort au menteur ». Akira fronça les sourcils puis déduit :

-Nous sommes... dans le jeu personnel d'un tueur... Doubt dans la réalité...

-Mais... commença Sakura d'une voix étranglée, c'est un véritable cauchemar !

Elle recula brusquement puis se précipita vers une des portes qu'elle tenta désespérément d'ouvrir. Elle s'écria :

-Mikan utilises ton code je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir !

La rousse hocha la tête et plaqua sa paume à l'emplacement prévu à cet effet mais rien ne se passa.

-Je ne comprends pas... pourtant ça devrait marché...

Elle réessaya plusieurs fois de suite, en vain.

-Calmez-vous, intervint Akira, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

Aidan s'approcha puis balbutia :

-Enfin... si... si nous sommes dans le jeu Doubt... ça veut dire... ça veut dire que l'un de nous est un assassin !

Le blond, le visage tendu par l'horreur, observa chacun de ses compagnons. Akira haussa les épaules avec un sourire narquois puis déclara :

-Ben voyons ! Et qui serait assez fou parmi nous pour organiser un jeu aussi tordu dans la réalité ?

Mais même d'après ce qu'il en disait, la confiance était déjà brisée. Aidan remarqua :

-Peut-être pas toi... mais Yori lui n'est toujours pas là ! C'est peut-être lui le tueur ! Ou le loup comme on l'appelle dans Doubt !

-Ce n'est pas Yori ! contra violemment Mikan. Il est incapable d'une chose pareille tu te trompes ! Je... je suis sûre qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'extérieur à toute cette histoire ! Un véritable tueur comme dans les séries télévisées !

Son hésitation ne rassura pas le moins du monde ses compagnons. Sakura intervint :

-Pour le moment ne... ne prenons pas de conclusions hâtives... cherchons Yori et... et sortons d'ici !

**Ouais ils sont bien enthousiastes quand même... Je sais même pas si j'ai envie de laisser des survivants^^**

**Bon avez-vous des soupçons à tout hasard?**


	3. Chapitre 2: Un cri à glacer les sangs

**Yo les gens! Voici l'abominable suite mwa ha ha!**

**...**

**Faire flipper les gens à l'écrit n'est pas donné à tout le monde... ahem! **

**Zororonoa-kun: C'est pas grave mieux vaut tard que jamais.^^C'est bien d'être sadique! J'aime le snag et les morts partout moi aussi... pour cela que j'aime autant Doubt!^^À part peut-être le loup je n'ai pas prévu de survivant... sinon ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner mes fics mais plutôt à les poster avec beaucoup de retard... sorry-'**

Chapitre 2 : Un cri à glacer les sangs...

Ils commencèrent par fouiller la salle d'où venait Sakura, cette inspection se révéla parfaitement inutile : la pièce était vide. Ils retournèrent donc sur leurs pas, Mikan proposa :

-Nous devrions appeler de l'aide.

Ils avaient un peu oublier cette solution dans leur panique. Sakura sortit son téléphone et l'alluma. Elle tenta de composer plusieurs numéros mais rien n'y fit. Les autres entreprirent les mêmes tentatives qui se révélèrent vaines. La jeune brune soupira :

-Le code de Mikan ne marche pas sur la seule porte qui pourrait s'avérer être une sortie et nous ne pouvons même pas appeler de l'aide...

Ses jambes lui cédèrent et elle tomba à terre, en larmes. Aidan s'observa minutieusement puis remarqua une trace noire sur son coude : un autre code barre. Il s'approcha du dispositif électronique et l'utilisa. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre. Akira s'approcha et demanda :

-Comment as-tu...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge, il venait de voir le code de Aidan qui constata :

-Je pense que nous avons chacun un code imprimé sur nous...

-Ils ne doivent servir qu'une fois, compléta Mikan, le mien et le tien sont inutilisables à présent. Il ne devrait donc rester que ceux d'Akira, Sakura et Yori. Trois chances pour trouver la sortie... ou se faire tuer.

-On peut également se servir de celui de Rei, souleva Akira.

-Je refuse de me servir d'un cadavre ! Contra brutalement sa sœur.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas une possibilité à écarter, fit le brun en haussant les épaules.

Sakura eut une moue dégoûtée et se détourna. Aidan souffla à contrecœur :

-Bon eh bien... allons-y...

Ils passèrent la porte qui débouchait sur un escalier branlant qui se tortillait sans qu'on en voit le fond. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, ils posèrent précautionneusement les pieds sur les marches glissantes et descendirent à la recherche d'une sortie.

Mikan restait légèrement en retrait, elle ne pouvait plus sortir l'image de Rei pendue de sa tête. Une main glacée se posa sur son épaule, avec un glapissement terrifiée elle se dégagea vivement.

-Eh Mikan, ce n'est que moi.

Elle se retourna et eut un soupir de soulagement en découvrant Yori. Les autres la rejoignirent, Aidan demanda :

-Tu as vu celui qui t'a assommé ?

-Non désolé, je ne me souviens de rien, répondit-il l'air navré.

Le blond soupira puis dit :

-Tant pis alors... continuons à chercher une sortie.

Akira remarqua :

-Attends... Yori, as-tu un code barre ?

Le jeune homme ne comprenait visiblement pas :

-Un code barre ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Mikan lui montra le sien et expliqua :

-Normalement nous avons chacun un code barre qui permet d'ouvrir une seule porte. Cherches-le tu devrais trouver.

-Ça expliquerai pourquoi je ne pouvais ouvrir aucune porte, concéda Yori, très bien je vais regarder.

Tandis qu'il cherchait le sien, Aidan jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux à la lampe qui grésillait de plus en plus fort. Il inspecta les alentours en comptant le nombre de portes. Une main le saisi par la manche de son sweat-shirt et il sursauta violemment. Il se retourna et reconnut Akira, il balbutia :

-Quo... quoi ?

-Tu ne devrais pas t'éloigner, tu risquerais de te faire avoir.

Aidan hocha la tête et ils rejoignirent les autres. Yori remarqua en se dandinant à cloche pied :

-Mon code barre... est... sur ma cheville.

-Je pense qu'on l'a vu, grommela Akira, tu peux arrêter de sautiller sur place maintenant.

Il eut droit à un sourire bêta qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Aidan dit :

-Il y a cinq portes mais je ne sais franchement pas laquelle ouvrir, il n'y a pas moyen de voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté.

Akira hocha la tête puis remarqua :

-Les courants d'air pourraient nous indiquer une sortie, allons voir.

Ils se séparèrent pour inspecter les portes, Sakura frissonna à l'idée de se séparer des autres mais chercha tout de même la bonne sortie.

C'est ce moment que choisi la lampe pour griller.

Retenant un cri de surprise, elle continua à marcher à tâtons. Elle trouva enfin la porte et passa ses doigts le long de l'encadrement. Elle sourit en découvrant un fin courant d'air le long des petites ouvertures.

Son cœur rata de nouveau un battement lorsqu'elle entendit une sonnerie de téléphone. On décrocha rapidement mais la voix était trop basse pour qu'elle la reconnaisse. Elle pria intérieurement que le propriétaire de l'engin ait la bonne idée de demander de l'aide. Ils avaient pourtant essayer tout à l'heure et les téléphones ne fonctionnaient pas dans le bâtiment.

Un crissement d'acier sur la pierre froide du sol la fit sursauter. Elle se releva d'un coup et sa nuque rencontra le dispositif électronique qui grésilla. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement de fin du monde sur un long couloir. Sakura tomba à la renverse et s'écorcha les coudes, laissant une petite traînée de sang sur la pierre granuleuse.

Elle grimaça et se massa la nuque. Il était normal après tout qu'elle n'ait pas trouver son code barre s'il se logeait ici. Elle avança un peu pour constater que le couloir était très mal éclairé. Des néons plus tout jeunes servaient d'éclairage. La plus grande partie restait plongée dans l'ombre. Elle songea enfin qu'elle ne devrait pas trop s'éloigner et décida de faire demi-tour.

Elle se retourna pour appeler les autres lorsque le crissement, quelques instants plus tôt couvert par le vacarme de la porte, s'intensifia. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle. Elle paniqua complètement et hurla. C'est ce moment que choisi une hache ciselée pour lui trancher la tête.

Le sang gicla comme un geyser et recouvrit copieusement le sol, la dernière image qu'elle vit fut Rei pendue. Sakura mourrait... comme elle.

La personne qui venait de commettre le crime ricana et passa une langue sur ces dents découvertes. Elle expédia rapidement le corps dans une pièce non protégée par un dispositif électronique et revint sur ses pas.

Aidan déboula rapidement devant le vaste couloir, d'où provenait le cri ? De plus loin mais comment se faisait-il que la porte était ouverte ? Il remarqua que Yori était déjà là, normal puisque sa porte était la plus proche de celle de Sakura. Le blond demanda :

-Tu as vu quelque chose ?

-Non j'ai juste entendu crier, mais ça venait de plus loin dans le couloir...

Mikan arriva à son tour en tremblant, elle bafouilla :

-Vous... vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était un cri à glacer les sangs...

Yori fit non de la tête. Akira les rejoignit en courant et s'écria :

-Que c'est-il passé ? Où est Sakura ?!

-On ne sait pas encore, expliqua Aidan, le cri venait de plus loin dans le couloir...

Akira détacha son regard paniqué des autres et s'engagea dans le couloir.

Aidan songea que pour quelqu'un qui incitait les autres à ne pas s'éloigner du groupe, le brun était bien impulsif. Il le suivit tout de même le long du couloir sombre et froid.

**Et voilà! Bon la façon dont belle est morte n'est peut-être pas assez bien décrite... la prochaine fois je détaillerais mieux!^^**

**Qui sera la prochaine victime? Niark niark!**


	4. Chapitre 3: Le sang sur les dents

**Dois-je encore inventer une excuse pour me retard? Eh bien... l'inspiration n'est pas venue assez vite voilà!**

**Zororonoa: Moi j'ai décidé du loup dés le premier chapitre à vous de voir juste ou non. Je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent et vraiment désolée de mes retards à répétitions -'**

**Bon, je vous lance un défi! Trouver à quoi se rapporte le titre dans ce chapitre! ;)**

Chapitre 3 : Le sang sur les dents.

Akira traversa le couloir en hurlant le prénom de sa sœur, il essaya d'ouvrir toutes les portes qui lui tombaient sous la main, si l'une d'entre elle était ouverte elle ne pouvait être que là-dedans puisqu'elle avait utilisé son code. Lorsqu'un vieux placard lui céda il s'arrêta, interdit.

Le reste du groupe le rejoignit en courant, Mikan se pencha pour voir ce qui avait arrêté Akira puis recula violemment, blanche comme un linge :

-Ah... Mon Dieu...

Elle se percuta à Yori qui lui fit un sourire de réconfort... qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté et s'estompa aussitôt.

Akira fixait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. Le cadavre de Sakura se calait dans un coin, privé de tête et tordu dans une position inhumaine. Son frère serra les points à se les faire saigner. Il frôla des doigts la main sans vie de la jeune fille. Mikan supplia :

-Akira... arrêtes ça tu te fais du mal...

Il donna rageusement un coup de pied dans un sceau, le tintement métallique fit sursauter Mikan qui attrapa instinctivement le bras de Yori. Akira vociféra :

-Si je tenais le salop qui a fait ça !

Il hurla encore une fois puis ses jambes lui cédèrent. Les larmes qu'il avait contenu lui échappèrent et roulèrent le long de ses joues. Aidan posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule qui fut violemment repoussée. Akira grogna :

-Dire que le tueur est peut-être l'un de vous.

Il se releva, leur lança un regard furibond et repartit au pas de charge. Les autres l'observèrent puis Aidan remarqua :

-On ne peut pas le laisser seul, il risquerait de se faire avoir !

Mikan hocha la tête et le suivi, le visage encore livide. Yori poussa un soupir manifeste et leur emboîta le pas, non sans un regard triste au corps gisant de Sakura.

Akira marmonnait tout seul tout en bifurquant à un embranchement. Où se cacherait-il s'il était le tueur ? Mais comment le savoir, il y avait tellement de portes... Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles, entrebâillée. Il la poussa et jeta un regard à l'intérieur, ce qu'il vit le pétrifia.

L'étroite pièce comprenaient quatre étagères collées aux murs blancs tâchés de rouge. Sur celles-ci reposait tout un arsenal d'armes diverses et variées, de la simple aiguille à l'imposante masse à pointes. La plupart de ces ustensiles de meurtre se couvraient de sang séché.

Akira s'avança mais buta contre quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux et identifia l'objet, un masque absolument affreux de lapin borgne. Il l'expédia contre un mur d'un coup de pied et s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsqu'une des armes attira son attention. Une scie semblait avoir été jetée à la hâte sur une caisse de fer. Les dents se couvraient de sang parfaitement frais. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'outil qui avait tué sa sœur.

La porte grinça dans son dos, il se retourna brusquement, sur la défensive. Aidan entra et s'arrêta, interdit.

-Qu'est-ce que... c'est que cet endroit ?

Il parcourra rapidement des yeux la pièce, Akira eut un geste désinvolte.

-Ce n'est plus rien, sortons.

Il bouscula le blond en grognant et sortit en hâte, il constata que les autres attendaient sur le seuil de la porte. Le brun attendit qu'Aidan sorte et s'adossa au mur avant de remarquer :

-Cette porte est visiblement le repaire d'armes du tueur. Elle possède un dispositif électronique identique aux autres, selon moi seul l'assassin peut l'ouvrir avec son code. Yori et moi ne testerons pas car nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre une chance de sortir d'ici mais Mikan et Aidan n'ont rien à perdre eux. Nous allons vérifier si l'un de vous deux est le tueur.

Bien qu'Aidan eut l'air parfaitement d'accord, Mikan tempêta :

-Tu vas arrêter de nous accuser oui ?! J'en ai assez de cette histoire ! Je veux sortir d'ici et rien d'autre ! Pas être soupçonnée à tout bout de champ ! Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi le tueur ?!

Elle serra les dents à se les faire grincer puis fit demi-tour rageuse, Aidan tenta de la retenir mais elle le foudroya du regard si bien qu'il ne la retint pas. Akira haussa les épaules tandis qu'elle bifurquait au bout du couloir.

-Bon débarras...

Cette fois ce fut Yori qui s'énerva :

-Toi tu vas t'arrêter ! Si tu veux te retrouver tout seul vas-y je ne te retiens pas ! Mais ne reviens pas pleurer si le loup te dévore ! Et j'espère qu'il le fera car j'en ai assez de toi !

Il partit à la suite de son amie, laissant les deux autres garçons seuls. Akira grimaça :

-Tss il m'énerve ! Et toi tu me suis u je dois décidément y aller tout seul ?

Aidan ne pensait pas qu'Akira était le loup mais fallait-il laissé Yori et Mikan seuls ? Il suffisait que l'un d'entre eux soit le tueur et cela signait l'arrêt de mort de l'autre. Malgré tout s'il ne s'agissait d'aucun d'entre, laissé seul Akira dans cet état serait une très mauvaise idée. Il soupira puis céda :

-Ok je reste avec toi mais on revient les chercher si l'on trouve une sortie d'accord ?

Avec une moue désintéressée, le brun marmonna :

-Ouais sans doute.

Cela ne rassurait pas du tout son compagnon qui n'insista pas pour autant. Ils s'éloignèrent en fixant les murs de l'interminable couloir blanc. Les portes se faisaient de plus en plus rares et les pièces sans dispositif électronique se révélaient vides. Aidan se demandait dans quel genre de bâtiment ils se trouvaient. Il était si grand et... Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur ? Le blond s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, il devait s'assurer de pouvoir faire demi-tour sans se perdre à n'importe quel moment.

Yori rattrapa difficilement son amie. Quand enfin il la rejoignit, celle-ci s'était arrêtée devant une vaste pièce ouverte. Mikan la pénétra et examina les alentours. Il s'agissait d'un ancien dortoir qui puait les draps moisis et dont les murs laissaient apparaître le plâtre qui les constituait. Sans adresser à la parole à son compagnon essoufflé elle tenta de regarder à travers une porte à barreaux.

Soudain, elle recula.

Yori jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il commenta :

-Nous ne sommes apparemment pas les premières victimes de ce jeu macabre.

En effet, dans un sorte de petite cellule adjacente aux dortoirs pourrissait un cadavre en décomposition. Des pieux métalliques rouillés transperçaient les articulations du corps donc la mâchoire déboîtée pendait dans un rictus moqueur.

Mikan, pâle comme un spectre, s'échappa de cette pièce qui puait la mort et s'efforça de respirer le plus calmement possible. Son ami, les dents serrées, la rejoignit et remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Il garda le silence et observa longuement la porte branlante qui cachait illusoirement un scène peu ragoûtante. La cellule, les dortoirs, la salle d'armes, il commençait à comprendre où ils pouvaient bien être retenus prisonniers...

**Et voilà! Désolée cette fois pas de mort mais un magnifique cadavre et une nouvelle énigme à résoudre tant qu'à faire! (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Je donnerais la réponse par rapport à mon "défi" à deux clopinettes dans le prochain chapitre :)**

**Review? :3**


End file.
